saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avaritia
Mitsuru Nakashima, alternatively known as Avaritia, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Just like her fellow teammates, Avaritia wears a skin-tight bodysuit in grey. Over this, she wears a metallic armor that covers up her entire body, save for her knees, elbows, and her head; this armor is silver, with a few orange lights located on the "collar" of the armor, gauntlets, greaves, and a hexagonal light is on the chestplate also in orange. She wears a sleek silver helmet with a tinted cyan visor and orange highlights; the helmet also features a set of night-vision goggles on the forehead with orange lens and minor cyan highlights. It also provides a HUD for Avaritia to evaluate the current status of her equipment, her team's equipment, any sort of repairs that need to be made, and allows her to monitor her Drones. For casual clothing, Mitsuru wears a white blouse, a silver skirt that reaches her knees, an orange waistcoat, a cyan bow tie, silver fingerless gloves, and a top hat. She occasionally wears a virtual replica of her glasses in reality, a simple pair of thin-rimmed oval-shaped glasses. Personality Truly a gamer at heart, Avaritia dedicates most of her time playing video games. While she does enjoy her games, she also watches some anime here and there just for fun. She is truly an otaku, if anyone ever saw one. Avaritia is also a rather shy otaku, and often hides the fact that she is one. Regardless of that, Avaritia displays a kind, caring personality that overshadows her greedy nature. She will always put friends and family before her, but Avaritia has her greedy moments. Since her father's job revolves around video games and tech, Avaritia is also a major tech nerd, and is able to help out with most tech problems if one ever pops up. Her sense of humor is also something to take note of, since she may or may not make a joke or a pun out on the battlefield. While she is slightly greedy and caring, Avaritia has a rather raunchy side to herself, and often teases her teammates or her squad commander alongside Luxuria to get a good laugh every now and then. However, she doesn't appreciate being the butt of a joke, and is easily upset from this. She gets over it quickly, so it won't matter. She has shown moments where she shows more of a needy, intimate side exclusively to those close to her. Around boys she has a crush on, she demonstrates a desire to be the center of their attention, and this is very much the case around one particular crimson edgelord. Background Mitsuru was raised by a father who worked in a video game development company, while her mother taught at high school. Deciding to follow in her father's footsteps, Mitsuru would spend most of her time on the internet or playing video games. Her mother would constantly remind Mitsuru of her academics, so Mitsuru had to excel there first before her video games. One day, Mitsuru came home to see her father with a present in hand. As it turns out, her father had managed to procure a copy of Evoked Legends Online and an ApexGear for Mitsuru, who was absolutely thrilled. She rushed to finish her homework so she could play as soon as she possibly could. After setting up her account, Mitsuru chose to become a dwarf so she could work with technology. She had managed to build her own drones, and was contacted by government officials to join an elite squadron meant to defend against threats that could potentially harm reality. Excited at the thought that the government could be funding her to create stuff, Mitsuru joined and became the Sin Squadron's engineer under the codename Avaritia. Relationships TBA Abilities One of Avaritia's primary weapons is her ARC-E Tesla cannon, which is a compact electrical beam launcher that shoots out concentrated beams of electricity; it's essentially a lightning bolt launcher. However, it does have a tendency to overheat, so Avaritia carries spare cooling cartridges with her to make sure her weapon doesn't fail her. As sidearms, Avaritia carries a pair of Beretta 92 FS pistols that feature Trijicon Vertec Night Sights, a threaded barrel for compatibility with suppressors, and an extended magazine able to carry 32 rounds. She also carries with her a Frisbee-like drone that she can reprogram with her wrist-mounted computers hidden in her left gauntlet; this drone is the ADC-03 "Discus" unit, and is mainly for reconnaissance purposes. Her main abilities concern her two humanoid drones. Both are self-autonomous, and are made as counterparts to one another. The ADM-01 "Swordsman" drone physically resembles a male Machina. It comes equipped with a tower shield on its left arm; a slow but powerful broadsword in its right arm; and has armor meant to resemble a European Knight, although the armor appears charred and has a burnt, banner-like attachment on its back that freely flows. Meant for melee combat, the Swordsman unit boasts slow, yet powerful sword attacks with a tower shield to defend itself, as well as incredible melee capabilities and defensive power. Acting as the counterpart to the Swordsman, the ADF-02 "Musketeer" drone physically resembles a female Machina with armor meant to resemble a sniper. While its "face" features two eye-like dots, with a monocular attachment over the right "eye" for aiming and aesthetic purposes, its body is sleek, with small armor plating and several bullets for its rifle stored on its left shoulder and extra ammo magazines stored on its hip. Lacking in melee capabilities, the Musketeer makes up for this with the ability to provide cover fire for the Swordsman and pick off enemies from afar with its sniper rifle, which is a completely custom-made rifle that lacks a proper scope and can use multiple types of ammo without major modifications. Due to these drones being recently created, their stats aren't the best right now, as the Swordsman is rather slow and cumbersome while the Musketeer has a 50% chance of actually hitting its target. Regardless, both are still incredibly deadly in combat together, especially with Avaritia guiding them from a safe place. Trivia * Avaritia is Latin for "Greed." * She wears circular, thin-rimmed glasses in real life. * Her drone designations are named exactly after their purpose; the Swordsman drone is melee-oriented, the Musketeer drone is designed for sniping, and the Discus unit is shaped like a Frisbee. * Avaritia has the flattest chest of the Sin Squadron, with a C-cup. * The Swordsman drone's appearance is partially inspired by the Firelink Armor in Dark Souls 3. Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Dwarf (ELO) Category:Character